Badham Preschool (Dead by Daylight)
“The word ‘preschool’ should make you think of laughter and the sound of children’s feet. But this latest structure is the opposite. It represents something dark that ruptures my insides. I do not understand exactly what transpired here. But I get this feeling. A disturbing feeling that in many ways do explain what happened. I have no answers, but I wonder how something cheerful could turn this dark. Filled with catatonic children and crying parents – I can only assume. Benches, desks and chairs now resemble torture devices rather than tools for teaching, playing and learning. I saw a teddy bear when I explored the hallways, and I thought about what it might say if it were alive. Then I left the premises.” 'Badham Preschool' is the only map for the Springwood Realm. Background This is not the Badham Preschool where children laughed and learned, made lifelong friendships and had their paintings hung on the walls. This is a dark echo created from the nightmares of those who suffered there. The walls creak under the burden of history. Events that should be long forgotten are recorded forever in the plaster and stone, pervading the building with misery. Only one part of the building is accurately reflected in this darkness. The squalid room where Freddy Krueger lived and worked. The hidden basement area where he committed the heinous acts that appalled a town and condemned him to death. This is a place of the subconscious, of the nightmare brought into hideous reality. Landmarks Kindergarten The Kindergarten is the main Landmark in the Badham Preschool Map. Contents The Kindergarten potentially contains the Basement . The Kindergarten contains a Generator . The Kindergarten contains several Pallets . The Kindergarten contains several Lockers . The Kindergarten potentially contains a Chest . Layout The Badham Preschool building is a mid-sized two-story building, with a ground floor and a boiler room below. In case it contains the Killer Basement, it becomes a three-story building, with two lower levels. The ground floor has 3 entrances, each with a small hallway leading into the building that can be blocked off with a Pallet and 4 Lockers. There are also 2 Pallets and 1 Locker in the boiler room. Change Log Patch 2.5.0 * Forces a Hook to spawn in the Preschool basement if the Basement does not spawn there. Other Locations Badham Preschool I TBA Badham Preschool II TBA Badham Preschool III TBA Badham Preschool IV TBA Badham Preschool V TBA Trivia * There's a hidden room behind a wall in the Preschool's basement. One can glimpse into it through a small, boarded up hole. An altar can be seen, surrounding a Child's drawing of a child together with a crying adult. * If you enter the Boiler Room, which is featured in most films in the A Nightmare On Elm Street franchise, your vision becomes reddish and the lighting changes. * There used to be a pallet in the hallway of the main entrance, it has since been removed due to balancing issues. Category:Locations Category:Springwood, Ohio (2010 film)